Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include multiple process chambers and one or more load lock chambers. Such process chambers and one or more load lock chambers may be included in a cluster tool, for example, where substrates may be transported between the respective process chambers and the one or more load lock chambers. These systems may employ one or more robots to move the substrates between the various chambers, and the one or more robots may reside in the transfer chamber in some embodiments.
During such movements, a substrate may be supported on an end effector (sometimes referred to as a “blade”) of the one or more robots. Efficient and precise transport of substrates between the various chambers may be desired for fast system throughput, thereby possibly lowering overall operating costs.
Accordingly, robot assemblies, substrate processing apparatus, and methods having capability for efficient and precise movement of the substrates within transfer chambers are desired.